Young Love
by ABundleOfEmo
Summary: This is our second fanfic...so...tell us what you think...i suck at summaries...o right LOLIVER & JILEY! WOOT! ASOME! yea..rated T just in case..UPDATED!CHAPTER 2'S UP! well...technically 3 but yeah.
1. Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen

**Chapter 1: Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen**

****

Disclaimer: We don't own Hannah Montana...

**Lily's POV**

I watched him. Oliver was perfect. His hair, lips, and his deep, brown eyes were just too much for me.

I averted my gaze and saw Miley and Jake making out at the lockers. I was jealous of them. I really was over Jake, that's not what I was jealous of. I envied them because they had everything I wanted with Oliver. They had total chemistry, made out like _every_day, and were the happiest couple I ever saw. I sighed as the bell rang. Here we go, another boring day in English. I dragged my feet to class.

**Normal POV**

Lily almost fell asleep when the teacher was talking about the use of adverbs. She slowly started to think about Oliver and if she was ever going to be with him. She knew she couldn't make him fall in love with her alone. Lily knew she had to tell somebody about her feelings.

The school bell rang and she ran to Miley.

"Hey Miley, can I come over to your house today? I need to tell you something."

"Sure Lily, I hope you don't mind, Jake's gonna be there too."

Lily thought about it. She guessed it was okay. Jake won't tell anybody, would he?

"Sure, whatever, just don't get all mushy gushy when I'm there."

"We'll try," said Miley, smiling as she thought of her moments with Jake.

Lily, Miley, and Jake all went to Miley's house in his limo. They went inside when they reached her house.

"Okay, so here's what I wanted to tell you," said Lily, shyly, "Miley….MILEY!!!"

"Huh, what? Oh, right, so what were you gonna tell me?" she said after pulled apart from kissing Jake.

"ANYWAYS, this is really important, so you better not like laugh at me or anything."

"I won't Lily," said Miley, rolling her eyes.

"Okay here it goes."

Miley nodded her head as to signal "go on."

"So…."

"Spit it out Lily!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH OLIVER OKAY?!"

After a full minute of looking at each other, Miley said, "Best friend say what?"

"Well, I liked him ever since that time we-"

"Lily! Do you realize how great this is?" said Miley, cutting Lily off.

"Um…should I?"

"Duh! You guys have like _so _much in common!"

"Like what?"

"Well you uh…you uh…um….what do you think about this Jake?" asked Miley, changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh, right, Lily," said Jake after he was done looking at himself in the mirror, "well, I've always thought of you as a couple."

"Really?" said Lily, as her face brightened up, "thank you guys so much! I just have a problem."

"What?" Miley and Jake asked in unison.

"I just don't know if he likes me yet…" she looked away, blushing.

Miley burst out laughing. "That's why you have us!"

"Oh right, how could I be so stupid!"

"We all make mistakes, _drama queen._ So, let's work on your hair first, oh don't forget jewelry, and that eyeliner makes you look like you've been crying for hours! We have got work to do! Come on let's go to my room," said Miley, excitedly.

"Uh oh, I better go home. I don't want to get involved in _girl's stuff_…" said Jake, disgustedly.

"Oh come on Jake, it's just a little makeover," said Miley.

"No way, I'm gonna leave now. Anyways, Miley, see you tomorrow," he said as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh right, YOU TOO LILY!" he shouted as he went out the door.

The two girls were excited as they ran upstairs. After a full two hours of deciding what jacket to wear with what shoes, what makeup to wear with what earrings, and what necklace to wear with what belt, they finally decided how Lily would look tomorrow when Miley, Oliver, and Lily go to the beach.

"Anyways, see you tomorrow Lily."

"See ya."

**Oliver's POV**

I can't believe it. I still don't have a girlfriend. At this point I'd have to settle for _Lily_ or _Miley_. Ew! Well, Miley's already taken, and I think Lily has a crush on that surfer dude. I hate that guy and his _stupid_ muscles. So she'll never even want to be with me. Ew, why am I even _thinking_ about her or her soft blonde hair? Did I just say that? Ew! Oliver, dude, snap out of it! I think I say "ew" to much….

**tell us wut u think..if we get enough reviews, we'll continue it. so, wut are u waiting for? REVIEW!**


	2. I Thought You Loved Me!

**Omg. We are soooooooo sorry we haven't updated in like…for**_**ever.**_** We totally deserve any insult you're gonna throw at us. heh hehh And we hope we haven't lost any readers… keep on readin' and reviewin'! xoxo**

_Previously on Young Love…_

_**Oliver's POV**_

_I can't believe it. I still don't have a girlfriend. At this point I'd have to settle for Lily or Miley. Ew! Well, Miley's already taken, and I think Lily has a crush on that surfer dude. I hate that guy and his stupid muscles. So she'll never even want to be with me. Ew, why am I even thinking about her or her soft blonde hair? Did I just say that? Ew! Oliver, dude, snap out of it! I think I say "ew" to much…_

**Finally**

Next day, Miley, Lily, and Oliver were hanging out at the beach. Sitting on Rico's stools, all three of them were chatting.

"So…what do you wanna do?" asked Oliver, bored.

"I dunno what'd you wanna do?" replied Miley.

After a while Jake came up and gave Miley a quick peck on the cheek. **(A/N Let's just pretend they haven't broken up muahahaha i'm evil) **

Lily looked at Oliver and said, "Hey, wanna go catch some waves?"

"Sure," he said as he took off his shirt.

Lily blushed as she took off her towel leaving her only in her bathing suit.

They both smiled at each other but anyone could've _sworn_ they were checking each other out. They grabbed their surfboards and went to the shore. They waded deeper as they finally got where they wanted to go.

All was going well until a surprise wave came and jumped Oliver. He got sucked in the tide and fell under the water. After two minutes or so, Lily looked around for Oliver. She couldn't find him over the water and she started to panic.

"Oliver! Hey! Where are you?!?! OLIVER!! This is NOT FUNNY!"

She saw a small shadow under the water and dived off her board.

"Oli-gurgle-ver! Hey! Get up!"

She put him on the base of her surfboard and slowly pulled herself towards the shore. She gently laid him on the wet sand and started to push his chest up and down. There was no life guard in that certain beach, so she had to do it herself. He started to spit out water as Lily heaved a strong sigh of relief.

After a lot of water was gone from out of his body, Oliver was still gasping for air. Lily looked around, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and got closer to Oliver.

She was inching down on him slowly and felt her lips on his.

She pinched his chin and gave him two slow breaths. She grinned as he gradually opened his eyes.

**no one's POV**

"L-lily?"

"Hey, Oliver. You okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine," he coughed.

"No you're not, let me go get you some wat-"

"No! Don't leave."

"O-okay…"

An awkward silence befell us for about two minutes.

Oliver finally said, "Thanks, Lily."

"No prob."

He pulled her into a hug. She slowly wrapped my arms around him too. 'Damn, he smelled good. Even with that salt water over him, I could smell his real smell' she thought.

"Seriously, thanks. You just saved my life."

"Well good thing I paid attention in health cla-"

Before she could finish, he crashed his lips onto hers. Lily's eyes widened. This didn't feel like when she was giving him mouth-to-mouth. This gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. she could definitely feel sparks, she wondered if he could too. But honestly, she didn't care. Lily thoroughly enjoyed this moment with all her heart. She felt her hand go into his hair and before she could stop it and she felt his hands on her bare waist.

It was about to turn into a full make-out session when Miley said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I leave you guys alone for….20 minutes and you guys start making out? Hahaha! How long has this been goin' on?"

Lily quickly parted lips with Oliver and looked up at Miley.

"Miley, we were just…" she started to say.

"I drowned, she gave me CPR, and I just started to kiss her for the heck of it. There are really no feelings between us," said Oliver, quite smoothly.

Lily's stomach lurched at that. 'No feelings between us? He just kissed me for the heck of it?!'

Tears sprang into her eyes. She thought he really loved her. She just ran. She ran all the way home, locked the door and started crying on the couch

At the beach, Oliver and MIley were staring at the direction Lily ran in.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked.

" O...nothing really, she just started crying and running away because i had mud on my slippers," Oliver was starting at her like crazy,"Why do u think she was crying you doof! She loves you Oliver! Like anything!"

"But what did I say?"

"_I drowned, she gave me CPR, and I just started to kiss her for the heck of it. There are really no feelings between us," _She said mockingly in a deeper voice.

"Oh man! Now I ruined it! Oh man now she won't love me!"

"Wait, Wait, Wait! You actually loved her! Man, am I slow! Boy Oliver, you sure do know how to loose a woman. Aren't you gonna go after her?" asked Miley. Oliver just stared at her. THen he said, "Ok! first of all, of course i'm gonna go after her! Who do you think I am? And second of all, i'm not the one who lost a woman. You're the one who lost a man!" THen he got up and went after Lily.

'What in the world is he talking about' Miley thought outloud, 'Jake's just buying some drinks.'She turned around and what she saw next just ripped her heart out. She went up to Jake and slapped him hard on the face and said, "JAKE! HOW CAN YOU KISS HER WHEN YOU"RE GOING OUT WITH ME? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME?" She ran off.

"Wait, wait! MIley! It isn't what it looks like! She came on to me!" Jake yelled after her. But MIley had gone too far to hear.

Then Marrissa put her hand on Jake and said, "Don't worry about her. She just doesn't understand that it's me you want."

"Get away from me Marrissa! Look what you just did! You made me loose my girlfriend"

"Well, don't tell me you liked her! She was always just a loser!"

"O yea? well do you really think a loser would be Hannah Montana?"

"What the hell are you talking about" backing off slightly.

"Yea...she's Hannah Montana! And she's the best girlfriend anyone can ever have!" He realized what he said, but apparantly everyone heard him because of the way he was screaming.

Everybody ran to MIley's house. Jake right behind them! He had to apologize. but inside he knew that now, whatever he did, she will no way forgive him.

**Like it? I sorta know where I'm gonna go with this and so…yeah. Sorry if this is sort of a cliff hanger…I don't kno but anyways…**

**Review! They're greatly appreciated! Seriously, folks. ******

------------------

**sneak peak of the next chapter...**

"Miley...look I'm-"

**sneak peak of the next chapter...**

"GO AWAY JAKE! I THOUGHT I TRUSTED YOU"

**sneak peak of the next chapter...**

"you didn't mean that?"

**sneak peak of the next chapter...**

"no! I love you to death! I would never say that!"

**sneak peak of the next chapter...**

"How can I trust you ever again!"

**sneak peak of the next chapter...**

"but what if it doesn't work out!"


End file.
